wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pink Tourmaline
Pink Tourmaline is a gemsona created by lupineskyes. She was an aristocratic gem made for Pink Diamond. During the war, she met another tourmaline named Green Tourmaline where she developed feelings for. The two managed to survive together and has since lived on the planet as the fusion Watermelon Tourmaline. Appearance Pink Tourmaline is a relatively tall gem, sharing the same height as pearls. She has soft features with a rounded face, pear shaped body type, and light pink skin. Her facial features consist of oval shaped eyes, a hooked nose, and a small mouth. Hot pink colored bangs curl around her jawline, making her head shape more prominent. Her hair is kept up in a high ponytail with a magenta colored hair band. Pink Tourmaline wears a long pink dress with slits at the side. It has a loose, rounded collar and droopy sleeves. Around her waist is a decorated magenta belt with pink colored bumps. Underneath all of that are white leggings with magenta colored tips. Her gemstone is located above her sternum. Personality Little is known about Pink Tourmaline. She seems to be the calmer one when compared to her romantic partner, Green Tourmaline. This pink Gem has a sense of elegance, which may stem from her former status as an aristocrat. The only time she and Green Tourmaline unfuse is when the aforementioned gem is gardening. Pink Tourmaline usually sits patiently for her to finish and re-fuse as Watermelon Tourmaline. Abilities Pink Tourmaline has standard Gem abilities. Fusions: * When fused with Green Tourmaline, they form Watermelon Tourmaline. Skillset: * Dagger Proficiency: '''Pink Tourmaline is quite skilled with dual wielding daggers. She can fight in close combat, but chooses to use her telekinesis instead. Unique Abilities * '''Telekinesis: Pink Tourmaline is able to manipulate objects and matter with her mind. In battle, she manipulates her daggers to fight from a long distance. * Telepathy: The power to transmit information using her mind. Pink Tourmaline has very good control over this ability. She can home onto the Gem(s) she wants to send her message to. However, she is not able to read minds. * Levitation: Using her mind, Pink Tourmaline is able to gently float in the air. She can only lift herself a few inches off the ground and can't fly with it. History Pink Tourmaline was an aristocratic Gem made for Pink Diamond and became caught in the Gem War. While avoiding crossfire, she met a kindergartner Gem named Green Tourmaline. The kindergartner offered to escort the aristocrat to safety by finding the nearest warp pad. After traveling together, Pink Tourmaline developed feelings for the planet and her escort. They survived the aftermath of the war and eventually decided to permanently fuse as Watermelon Tourmaline, although they would defuse under certain circumstances. As Watermelon Tourmaline, they found an underground garden where they stayed and tended to it for thousands of years. Everything changed when a wounded Fire Agate fell onto their garden. She and Green Tourmaline helped the agate by healing her gemstone. As a token of her gratitude, Fire Agate decided to stay with them and officially form the Astro Gems. Later on, after freeing her from an ancient Gem Warship, Imperial Zircon joins the team and made the ship their home. Relationships Green Tourmaline Pink Tourmaline and Green Tourmaline have a romantic relationship. Having spent a lot of time together during and after the Gem War had brought them closer together. Pink Tourmaline is very affectionate with her partner, often bringing her into hugs. She admires Green Tourmaline's passion in gardening that it rubbed off on her. While she doesn't plant herself, she does so through Watermelon Tourmaline. Fire Agate Pink Tourmaline and Fire Agate seem to be on friendly terms. She and Green Tourmaline helped her when her gemstone was cracked. Imperial Zircon While not much is known about their relationship, they seem to be friends. Trivia * She was originally Blue Tourmaline until she was changed to pink. This was mainly done so the two tourmalines could form a watermelon tourmaline. * Pink Tourmaline was designed by N.R. Wynter. Gemology * Pink tourmaline, also called rubellite, is a type of tourmaline. **Tourmalines havea hardness of 7, a trigonal system, and a complex chemical compositions that are different for each variety. For pink tourmaline, the chemical composition is A(D3)G6(T6O18)(BO3)3X3Z. *Most pink tourmalines are varieties of elbaites or fluor-elbaites, but can also belong to olenite or liddicoatite. *Pink Tourmaline's color can range from pinks, reds, and even violets. *The colors may be contributed to iron, magnesium, and a few other metals. *Ruby colored tourmalines are considered the most valuable of this color range. *They are usually found growing in igneous, metamorphic, and sometimes sedimentary rocks. *Pink tourmaline is pyro- and piezo-electricitc. *While primarily used for gemstones, tourmalines have some industrial uses for high pressure gauges and thermometers. *The name comes from Sinhalese word, “turamali”, meaning “the stone with various colors”, based on its versatility. *Alternate name for pink tourmaline is rubellite. Rubellite comes from the Latin word “''rubellus''” which means “reddish”. *Tourmaline is the alternate birthstone for October, sharing the month with Opal. It is also a gem used to celebrate the eighth wedding anniversary. *Metaphysically, pink tourmaline is called the Stone of the Perfect Heart. It is full of passion, love, and life. **It brings emotional balance to the wearer, helping them relax and detach from personal pain. **Pink tourmalines can be used for relaxation, nuturing, and protection. Gemstone Gallery Pink-TourmalineIllustration.png|Pink Tourmaline illustration Doodle-for-friends1.png|Pink Tourmaline chibi Bebes.png|Pink Tourmaline hugging Green Tourmaline. Maid-of-Honor.png|Pink Tourmaline asking Fire Agate if she could be the maid of honor for her wedding. New-Astro-Gems3.png|An introduction to the Astro Gems where Pink Tourmaline is featured. Category:Tourmalines Category:Astro Gems Category:Non wyntergems Category:Lupineskyes gems Category:Pink Category:Era 1 Gems